Forbidden Fruit
by dare121
Summary: Quinn has a g!p, Rachel loves giving her girlfriend a helping hand. So much that she sometimes pressures Quinn for smut even when they're in semi-public places. Please don't read this if girl!peen isn't your kink. Faberry.


**Title:** Forbidden Fruit  
><strong>Author:<strong> dare121  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Length:<strong> 3865  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Taken from this prompt:

_Rachel loves giving her girlfriend blowjobs, there's just something about having a big cock in her mouth that gets her off like nothing else. She loves it so much that she sucks Quinn off before Glee, in the Auditorium, behind the bleachers, at the Fabrays house, in the dressing room at a store. _

_And who is Quinn to deny her gf what she wants?_

at the glee_kink_meme.

**/**

Rachel loves giving her girlfriend blow-jobs, there's just something about having a big cock in her mouth that gets her off like nothing else. She can't understand it when she hears some of the girls in her grade talk about how much they hate giving their boyfriends blow-jobs and how they wish they didn't have to do it so often.

Feeling Quinn's big cock filling her up completely is the best part of her usually crappy day at school. Because even though she was dating one of the most popular girls in school, her rep didn't automatically sky-rocket, but she is okay with that.

Sometimes she even had to talk Quinn into letting her give her a blow-job, when it's actually the last thing on the blonde's mind. Like right now, ten minutes before Glee club. They're lazing around in the choir room and Rachel has been horny all day for her girlfriend's meat so she wasn't going to let this chance go to waste. She didn't even spare the time to lock the door.

Quinn was busy pressing various notes on the piano and lost in thought while Rachel was busy planning her scheme. Normally she didn't have to persuade Quinn into a blow-job, the blonde got hard just thinking about Rachel's mouth and tongue, but Glee started in now less than ten minutes and the brunette singer wasn't sure her girlfriend would be too keen on getting found out this way, just because Rachel couldn't wait until they got home.

Sliding in next to her girlfriend, Rachel bit her bottom lip, sliding her left hand suggestively over her girlfriends thigh and crotch area. With a particular strong squeeze of Quinn's jeans the blonde took a sharp inhale and quit her lazy piano playing to glare at Rachel.

"Rach, no. Glee starts in, like, eight minutes, we don't have time.", though she could already feel her cock get hard under Rachel's skilled fingers. The brunette only smirked.

"Baby, you know I can get you off faster than that. Plus, Mr. Shue and the others are going to turn up late anyways. You know the drill, we have more than enough time and I really need you in my mouth right now.", Rachel's words made the blonde's abs tighten as she imagined Rachel sucking her off while she had to fear the risk of exposure. It was turning her on, sure, but it was still irresponsible.

The singer slid down the bench under the piano and pulled down the zipper of Quinn's pants. "Rach, no...", but her attempts were only halfhearted as she spotted the hungry look in her girlfriend's eyes. Swallowing hard, she relented to Rachel's never ending hunger for cock. "I swear, Rach, if you don't get me off soon I'll make sure you can't walk tomorrow without spraying my come over everything you pass."

The brunette moaned at the promise and was almost tempted to delay the blow-job a little bit to make Quinn fulfill that threat but thought better of it as she finally got Quinn's big cock out of her tight pants.

The blonde was hung, at least eight and half inches, and she was only half hard yet. Smiling, Rachel started pumping her girlfriends shaft, making it completely hard before she grinned up at an anxious looking Quinn and licked her from the bottom to the huge head. "I'm just sad that you can't give me a facial today. Your facials are always so much better than a slushy facial.", and with that said she took the entire length of her girlfriend into her mouth, making full use of not having a gag reflex.

Quinn groaned above her upon hearing her girlfriend say that and buried her hands in the brunette's luscious locks before attempting to buck her hips into Rachel's face, burying her cock deeper into her girlfriend's mouth, but with the way she was sitting down she couldn't do much but let Rachel proceed with whatever she had in mind.

Rachel moaned in delight as she felt the head of the blonde's cock press snugly against the back of her throat and used her tongue to bathe the length of her penis before pulling away from her favorite little friend and pumping a few times, pushing the cock a little to the side and applying a variety of open-mouthed, sloppy kisses to the base of the thick shaft. It was so big her hand almost didn't fit around the entirety of it.

Quinn strained her eyes to focus on the clock across the room for a second and she groaned. "Shit, Rach. You need to finish me off right now, Glee started three Minutes ago and the oth- fuck!", Quinn bit her lips to prevent a scream as Rachel's teeth slid over her cock and Rachel tongued the head. At this rate she'd be coming in no time.

Rachel bobbed her head a few times and then squeezed her girlfriend's cock in a tight grip making Quinn explode inside her mouth, shooting thick ropes of come down her girlfriend's delicate mouth. Rach moaned in the back of her throat as she swallowed her girlfriend's love juice and released the blonde's now softening cock with a wet plop from her mouth, wiping her mouth with a hand and smiling gently up at the face of Quinn that was still contorted in pleasure.

"See, babe? We made it.", with a last wet kiss she pushed Quinn's limp cock back inside her pants and zipped her up neatly before fixing her own hair and kissing Quinn quickly on the mouth to get her back to reality. The blonde only smiled lazily.

Rachel loved almost nothing more than singing her heart out in front of a huge audience. But even more than that she loved singing for her girlfriend. Because in the end it was Quinn's opinion that mattered to her the most. It wasn't rare for the two to find themselves in the auditorium after glee to go over the latest song or to just jam a little bit.

But today Rachel had something else in mind. Today she had waited approximately 56 minutes in the auditorium with Quinn acting the way she normally did but with a very specific plan in mind. She knew that an hour after Glee and every other extracurricular activity ended no one would be in school anymore. Not since Figgins had fired the janitor.

So she had been dancing and singing with Quinn the way she normally did but the second she knew they would be alone, her demeanor changed. She didn't stop singing at all, but she ground her back against Quinn's front, gripping her girlfriend's hands and wrapping them around her waist, making them grind against each other while singing.

Pushing her ass out against the other girl's crotch had the desired effect, Quinn moaned uneasily behind her and gripped Rachel's hips a little tighter before pushing back against the brunette's butt. The singer could already feel her girlfriend's "little" big friend applauding the way they were dancing right now.

"I prepared something for you, baby. Something I just know you will enjoy very much. Seeing you come today in Glee made me so horny, baby.", Rachel raised her hands above her head and wrapped them around Quinn's head from behind, bringing her girlfriend just that much closer to her. Said girlfriend bit her lip to prevent herself from ravaging Rachel right on the spot. "I know what you want, baby. I know you want to fuck me right now. But you're just gonna have to be patient."

And with that she disentangled herself from Quinn, gave the blonde a passionate kiss and a squeeze to her junk and disappeared backstage, returning with a chair and a CD-player. Quinn could only gulp as she was unceremoniously pushed into the chair and Rachel pushed Play to whatever song she had prepared to sing to her girlfriend. Her jeans already felt too tight.

She thought she recognized the first few notes but her eyes were to busy traveling all over her girlfriend's gorgeous body and the way she was moving until she saw Rachel move towards her and listened to the words she was uttering. "Tell me about it, _Stud_.", Quinn almost grinned. They were surely about to have sex and here Rachel was quoting _Grease_. But she didn't have time to complain – not that she was going to anyway – because the next moment Rachel was on her knees letting her fingernails scrape over Quinn's thighs and staring at her with a predatory look she had never seen on her before.

"_You better shape up, cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you_.", normally Rachel would sing this song with all her heart, but right now her voice sounded more like liquid sex and now Quinn's pants felt far too tight to be healthy. She was almost done with opening her belt and pulling down her zipper herself when Rachel gripped her hands and stilled all her movement. "_You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true_."

Before this day Quinn had never known her girlfriend could move the way she did, pinning Quinn's hands to the side of the chair and rubbing her whole front against Quinn's painful erection. "Shit, Rachel, please." Maybe her uttered plea of desperation had moved the brunette to hurry along with her plan of seduction or maybe Rachel herself just couldn't wait anymore because the next instant, Quinn's pants and underwear were around her ankles and Rachel's mouth was wrapped securely around her pulsing member, sucking and licking and biting and bobbing.

Quinn brought her hands to Rachel's head to push her head further down, but apparently that had been a mistake because as soon as her hands touched Rachel's head the brunette ceased all contact with the desperate dick.

"No touching, babe. No touching for you today. I wanna enjoy my meal, you don't get to enjoy anything but what I want to give you. Do you understand?", hearing Rachel talk to her that way was almost enough to make her come then and there but she wasn't like Finn who lost it just from when a girl looked at him sultry, she was Quinn Fabray, HBIC, she could hold out for as long as Rachel wanted to play with her.

Quinn nodded jerkily and placed her hands back from where they had previously lain and let her head drop back and gritted her teeth, eagerly awaiting her girlfriend's mouth back on her cock. But the desired contact didn't come. After a full two minutes of not receiving any kind of contact whatsoever, sexual frustration made its way through Quinn's whole body and she was close to snapping at the brunette girl but as she looked down and saw Rachel inspecting her meat she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your dick, baby? How much I love that you're so big and that it makes me feel really good how one look at me gets you going?", she lazily pumped Quinn's length with her right hand and watched as precome leaked out from the slit. Quinn had to try very hard not to buck into the brunette's hand thus defying her wishes in no touching.

"I love that even though we've fucked so many times you're still gentle with me every time you put your cock in me, that you're still concerned about hurting me.", she pumped a little faster, making Quinn whimper in turn and brought her left hand into the mix, rubbing the head teasingly and swooping a little precome onto her finger and bringing it to her lips.

"I want you to paint me with your come, I want you to make me yours, Quinn. To mark me, to make sure I never forget how much you love me. Can you do that for me?", it seemed like such an innocent question but was at the same time so filthy that again the blonde had to hold herself off from arriving early. Obviously Rachel wanted to hear an answer first.

"God, yes, Rachel. I'll m-make you mine. Just please, please, finish me off now.", it felt like she was about to combust if she didn't come soon and Rachel seemed to sense her discomfort because in an instant she was sucking Quinn off like her life depended on it, bobbing her head so fast it was almost a blur and taking the blonde so deep inside she was sure she was pushing down Rachel's gullet or something.

She was so close she didn't even notice Rachel pull away from her cock before she was coming all over the singer's face. She hadn't come this hard in a long time, only regaining her sight and her other senses back after a few minutes.

What she saw made her insides flutter with butterflies and a little something like pride. Rachel's face was dripping in come, some had even landed in her hair and was running down into her cleavage, soiling her argyle owl sweater with the heady, white substance.

God, she loved Rachel giving her blow-jobs. She fucking loved it.

Rachel knew that Quinn couldn't be a cheerleader because of her "condition" but the blonde had found a different outlet for her energy, she was an amazing soccer player. It was funny how she'd just started that profession because Rachel had pushed her to attend a training and now she was on the team and one of their star-players.

But Quinn's busy soccer schedule also meant that their time was heavily cut into because of games and practice. But Rachel didn't complain. She loved seeing Quinn in her soccer uniform and loved it even more to cheer for her baby while she was busy winning a championship. At least the McKinley High women soccer team was winning, other than the male football team who just kept on losing.

It also turned Rachel on to see Quinn so high on life whenever she shot a goal and the way she was plummeted by her teammates for securing their win. It also turned Rachel on because whenever Quinn shot a goal before the second half of the game, it usually meant that she was more than willing to have a little action behind the bleachers with the singing diva. And a Quinn that was so high on life and herself was Rachel's favorite Quinn.

Today was the day of the final game against their rival school. Quinn had scored two goals for her team right before the referee whistled for the fifteen minute break before everything would be decided. Quinn was ecstatic, Rachel could tell and if the diva wasn't mistaken she could already see a glint in her girlfriend's eyes. Rachel smiled to herself as she excused herself from Finn and Sam and slipped behind the bleachers without anyone noticing.

She didn't have to wait long. A minute or two later Quinn stumbled in right behind her and pushed Rachel up against the mesh wire behind them, attacking her lips furiously and pushing her nether regions unceremoniously against Rachel's thigh. Quinn was already hard and horny and she felt so good about herself, her body was chuck full with adrenaline as she pushed Rachel to her knees in front of her and let the brunette push down her soccer shorts and her tight underwear to hide her favorite appendage.

"Mhh, I'm so proud of you, baby. You did so good out there.", but Quinn wasn't in the mood to talk, she wanted Rachel to swallow her dick and to make her come fast so that she could feel even better about herself.

"Shut up, Berry and suck me off, I've only got five minutes before Coach wants me back on the field. So get to it already.", Rachel wasn't taken aback, she had been the first time Quinn had talked to her that way, but that had been a long time ago and now she just went with it. She knew Quinn still loved her deeply.

"Maybe you should make me shut up, maybe you should show me who's the superior in this relationship.", she teased Quinn with a quick kiss to the underside of her cock and bit her lip. Quinn was too horny to realize that Rachel was just playing her.

"Don't fucking talk back to me, Rachel. You're my bitch and you listen to what I have to say to you.", she gripped her cock in a strong hold and struck it across Rachel's cheek, cockslapping her in the process. "You will suck me off when I tell you to suck me off, you understand?" She cockslapped her again, this time a little harder and with more determination.

Rachel grinned.

"Yes, Quinn. I will suck you off.", and with that she wrapped her lips around the pulsing cock and went down on her girlfriend, not even bothering to choke when Quinn's hands pushed the cock that much further in and not complaining once about the rough way Quinn was fucking her face.

Quinn always got in this mood when she was on the soccer field, she felt like no one could deny her and no one should have the right to defy her. Not even her loving girlfriend.

"Shit, Rach, I should come all over you right now, I should show you what a little slut for me you really are, the way you always beg for my cock to fucking fuck you.", her vocabulary didn't exactly show a whole lot of variety when she was this ready to burst, but Rachel ignored it as she quite enjoyed the variety of Quinn moving around inside of her mouth. She wasn't simply moving back and forth, she was rotating her cock around in Rachel's mouth and rubbing her cock against its roof and sometimes just enjoyed the feel of Rachel humming against her. Quinn gave the best facefucks.

"Fuck, Rach, take my come. Swallow me dry, baby. Come on.", and just like that she came and she came hard but Rachel took it like a champ, not wasting one drop of her lovers juice.

Quinn didn't pull out for a few minutes and just reveled in the way her soft cock felt inside of her girlfriend before finally pulling out and stuffing the now wet meat inside her underwear and soccer shorts and falling on her knees in front of Rachel.

"I love you so much, Rachel.", and Rachel knew that that was Quinn's way of apologizing for manhandling her just a few seconds ago, but the brunette just smiled, kissed the blonde in fast succession and wished her luck for the second half of the game.

It wasn't exactly a secret that Quinn's parents didn't approve of her relationship with one Rachel Berry. But Quinn had remained strong and unyielding throughout every screaming fit her parents had had about the whole issue and she wasn't about to stop now.

Judy Fabray entered her home at around four, as every Saturday returning from her bible-club with her friends and wasn't at all shocked to see Quinn doing her homework on the living room table. What surprised her though was the fact that next to her daughters school books and her notebook a second set of notebook, pencils and books was laid out. Though it shouldn't have surprised her, that Rachel girl had been over a lot recently.

But the brunette was nowhere in sight. "Hello, Quinnie. How was your day?", Judy really loved her daughter, she did, she just didn't see eye to her with her decisions lately, especially on the whole Rachel Berry matter, but now she just tried to ignore the fact that her daughter had a lesbian relationship with one of her classmates and tried to go back to see the good in Quinn.

"Hey, mom. It was okay, I guess. Glee was kind of o-ooh.", Quinn jumped in her seat and her pencil dropped onto the table as she franticly tried to regain her composure. Judy frowned and took the last step to her daughter, examining her questioningly.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? You look a little flushed, should I take your temperature?", she lay her hand on her daughter's sweaty forehead and looked a little closer. Quinn was heating up.

"I-It's okay, mom. I-I'll just go to bed in a few minutes a-after I finish my g-geom-... math homework.", Quinn's lips quivered, her hands shook and her eyelids looked like they could drop at any minute. Something wasn't right with her daughter, that much was clear.

"I'll get you a glass of water, sweety. Don't worry, I'll be right back.", she gave her daughter a quick kiss on the head and headed into the kitchen to fix the glass of water.

A few minutes later a loud moan let her drop the glass she had just filled back into the sink as she hurriedly scurried back into the living room only to find Quinn with her head thrown back and her hand's gripping the table cloth for her dear life. Her baby was hurting!

"It's okay, Quinnie, it's okay. I'll call the doctor right now, he'll be here in a few minutes.", she didn't let her daughter say anything as she practically ran into the hall and almost ripped the telephone apart in her frantic search for help.

Meanwhile in the living room Quinn quivered in aftershocks as Rachel's head popped up under the table, her hand wiping a bit of white come from her bottom lip, formerly dropped pencil in hand.

"Found my favorite pen, baby. Thank god your tablecloth is so long.", she sent her embarrassed girlfriend a cheeky wink as she sat back and watched Judy Fabray fuss over her "sick" daughter.

It was a beautiful day for a shopping spree. So Rachel had grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her into the nearest mall. Which in Lima, Ohio, was the only mall in about a thousands miles or something. Maybe she was exaggerating but Lima was really small and there weren't that many opportunities to shop.

But Rachel didn't really wanna shop anyway.

Why do you think did she choose the one store where the dressing room still had a real door you could close and look other than the other stores in which you could look inside from the top and the bottom. It fit that this store was a store for the sexier stuff. Lingerie. Quinn had been more than eager to accompany her to this kind of store and

Glee

Auditorium

Bleachers

Fabray house

dressing room

store

blow-job

cockslapping

facial

size!kink


End file.
